warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodnight, Travel Well
goodnight, travel well written by phoenix flight The unknown distance to the great beyond Stares back at my grieving frame : "Stumblepaw, your new mentor will be Daisyfur." Fogstar announces, gazing down at me from the Meetingrock. : A long-furred white she-cat steps out from the crowd of cats. Her amber eyes sparkle as she looks at me, then to Fogstar. She dips her head as she promises, "I'll train him the best I can, Fogstar." She turns to look at me, a gentle smile on her face. : I drop my gaze to the ground. Everyone acts as if Elmclaw never existed. But he did - he was my former mentor, and a respected member of LotusClan. He was kind to everyone, even the crankiest of elders, and had trained two apprentices before me. And now he's dead, and all traces of him have vanished. It's like... all of LotusClan forgot about him... : "H-hey, Stumblepaw?" Daisyfur's concerned voice reaches my ears, and I reluctantly look up. I stifle a startled cry; her nose was a kit-step away from mine. "Are you alright?" : I nod abruptly, and turn to look at the crowd of cats. My siblings, Acornpaw and Fallowpaw, sit next to each other, staring at me intently. The three elders are huddled near their den, eying me suspiciously and mumbling amongst themselves. Multiple warriors are glancing at one another, seemingly confused. Morningheart, the only queen in the Clan, is sitting with her kits beside the nursery. : "Stumblepaw!" Daisyfur says quietly. "We have to finish the ceremony." Her eyes dart up to Fogstar, who's watching us through narrowed eyes. : I sigh and stand up straighter to touch Daisyfur's nose with my own. She leans down and taps her nose to mine, and I shrink back. The white-furred warrior looks hurt, but I don't really care. I dip my head to Fogstar before pushing my way out of camp. : I head for the clearing Acornpaw and I had found when we were newly-apprenticed. We were allowed to roam close to the camp, and our mentors, whom had been accompanying us, got distracted by something. We took this chance to slip away, and we discovered this clearing. Of course, we told Fallowpaw about it, so us three siblings are the only ones who know of the clearing. : I often go there with my siblings. We always feel proud of ourselves, finding a place our Clanmates don't know about. To cast my shadow by the holy sun My spirit moans with a sacred pain And it's quiet now The universe is standing still There's nothing I can say There's nothing we can do now There's nothing I can say There's nothing we can do now And all that stands between the souls release This temporary flesh and bone We know that it's over now I feel my faded mind begin to roam Every time you fall And every time you try Every foolish dream And every compromise Every word you spoke And everything you said Everything you left me, rambles in my head There's nothing I can say There's nothing I can do now There's nothing I can say There's nothing I can do now Up above the world so high And everything you loved And every time you try Everybody's watching Everybody cry Stay, don't leave me The stars can wait for your sign Don't signal now! And there's nothing I can say There's nothing I can do now There's nothing I can say There's nothing we can do now Goodnight, travel well Goodnight, travel well